


I'll Show You the Good Things

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Yaz is a sex god, a lot of it, for a moment - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: Yaz helps the Doctor find out some of the good things about being a woman.





	I'll Show You the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor obviously knows how to have sex with a woman... but what's it like when you are a woman? I hope you enjoy despite the fact that I did not have it beta'd and there are a lot of mistakes because of it.

The Doctor was pretty sure that nothing could ever be better than this. Sure, she was sticky and tired and sore in places she hadn't felt in years (or even  _had_  years ago). And yeah, sure, she had seen some of the most amazing things the universe had to offer: a galaxy that lived and died in a minute, a beautiful explosion of light and life. She had seen a planet that was filled solely with children playing, all of them eternally happy. She saw people help each other, love each other, and live  _for_  each other. But here, laying next to an equally sticky, tired, and sore Yasmin Khan, the Doctor was assured that life couldn't get better. Yaz saw her staring at her with those eyes, the one the Doctor always got when she was struck with love and hope, and Yaz grinned. As she moved, the sweat on her skin glistened. Yaz rolled to lean on her elbow, running her fingers down the Doctor's side, and the Doctor shivered in response.

"So," Yaz started, hand resting on the Doctor's chest. "That was okay, I guess." The Doctor's mouth opened in indignation. She rolled to pin Yaz beneath her, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to the other woman's neck. The Doctor tasted sweat mixed with all those sweet endorphins and hormones, and she felt surprise at the return of the burn between her legs. Or maybe she was nervous? Hungry? Nauseous? Wanted to start a podcast? She hadn't quite figured out the intricacies of the female body yet, it was definitely harder to tell than when she was a man.

"That was brilliant! You are brilliant, Yaz. I had never done that in this body, and it is pretty intense!" The Doctor hesitated, trying to find the words to describe it. "It's similar to when I was a man, but still very, very good." Yaz grinned.

"You haven't even experienced some of the best parts, yet." Yaz giggled as the Doctor cocked her head like a curious puppy. You should not be able to compare the person you just had sex with to a puppy, but with the Doctor looking like she was about to dig for the answer, Yaz couldn't find anything else  _to_ compare her to. 

"What do you mean the best part? That was pretty amazing!" Yaz rolled them so that she was on top, and she shoved a knee between the Doctor's legs. The Doctor moaned as Yaz pressed against her core. So it was definitely arousal, then. 

"Well, you haven't experienced any sort of penetration, for example." Yaz hovered her finger over the Doctor's entrance, waiting for permission. The Doctor gave her a slightly nervous head nod. "You sure?" Yaz checked.

"Yeah, just go slow." Yaz gently pressed her finger in, reveling in the slick, tight heat, but she carefully watched the Doctor's face. The Doctor's brow was slightly furrowed. It felt... weird. Not bad, just not particularly good, yet. Yaz, seeing the Doctor's expression, started to move the finger in and out, and after a moment of hesitation, the Doctor keened and wiggled in response. It felt good and so not enough at once, and her hips chased more of that sensation.

"It can sometimes result in what's sometimes called a 'blended' orgasm," Yaz explained. 

"What's a blended orgasm?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, what I gave you today was what one might call a clitoral orgasm." The Doctor moaned happily remembering it a short fifteen minutes ago. She had been extremely glad that she had sent the boys home because the Tardis just might not have covered up that scream.

"That was fabulous. I definitely liked that." Yaz smirked, clearly proud of herself, not shy like she had been when she had first pressed the Doctor to the bed, stripping her of her clothes; she had comfortably found her role. 

"Yes, I know you did, Doctor." Yaz laughed easily, thumb slipping through the Doctor's wetness before sliding around the sensitive button of nerves. The Doctor whined, biting the inside of her cheek and looking at Yaz with lust filled eyes. "Well, then there's vaginal orgasm caused by manipulating the g-spot." Yaz searched for a moment before locating the Doctor's. The Doctor's eyes widened as Yaz gave that area some special attention. "Few women can achieve orgasm on that alone, and a blended orgasm - which isn't a perfect term, admittedly because all these things are so closely connected that it's actually hard to clarify what's caused by what, but that's another discussion - is having both of those at once, which is even better in my opinion. It's simply incredible," Yaz explained while sliding a second finger in and starting to gently pump it, sending sparks behind the Doctor's eyes every time she hit that spot. 

"Oh, I know those! I am really good at giving those," the Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "At least, I think I am. I mean, River never complained, and she was always very good at letting me know what I should do when." Yaz smiled down at her Doctor who was rambling on about her wife, a gleam in her eyes that was filled with amazement, wonder, love, and pain. The Doctor had told Yaz about River a bit ago, confessing it to her while they sat on the edge of the Tardis, staring into the vastness. Since then she'd mention River from time to time. Yaz was never sure if bringing her up made the Doctor feel better or worse. Maybe Yaz should be jealous - and maybe she was just a teeny bit - but who had time for jealously when the Doctor was here now?

"Would you like to experience one?" Yaz asked before going to press loving little kisses to the other woman's clit, still mapping her out. She loved every detail she was picking up. She loved the fact that the left side of her clit was more responsive than the right. She loved hearing the Doctor hiss in a tight breath when you kissed her hipbones that jutted out invitingly. She loved the way her neck moved with every breath. She loved kissing and biting those collarbones to hear the Doctor moan and squirm for more. She loved everything about her. 

"Yesssss," the Doctor hissed to both Yaz starting to suck her clit and her question. Yaz gently scraped her teeth along the left side of the Doctor's clit, and the response was near immediate. The Doctor's hips moved without her own influence, bucking up more into that rough sensation and pulling back when she wanted a softer feel, all of it by instinct alone. Yaz, getting the hint by the Doctor's moving hips, moved to gently tracing the now hyper-sensitive area with the tip of her tongue. "Oh, Yaz, brilliant, perfect, please don't stop." Yaz felt one of the Doctor's soft hands rooted in her hair, and Yaz was suddenly very glad she had tied it up because she could barely imagine how tightly the Doctor would be clutching it if it was down.

"I wasn't planning to," Yaz smirked, her smug voice an octave lower than normal. It wasn't perfect. The first time was never perfect, but Yaz definitely felt a connection to this body, like she already knew it well. Yaz could only imagine how good it would be in a month or a year. Yaz briefly worried if it was possible to die from good sex, but that train of thought was interrupted by a rather obscene moan from the Doctor.

"'M close, Yaz," she managed to murmur, panting as Yaz thrusted harder against that magic spot that was causing her to see stars. The Doctor had seen many stars in her lifetime, but none of them as good as these. Yaz could feel the Doctor's body starting to tighten up, coiling as tight as a spring. Her thighs shook, and her stomach muscles jumped at nothing. Yaz looked up in time to see the darkened eyes of her girlfriend slide shut as she threw her head back and to the side in sweet agony. Yaz cradled her through it, removing her fingers after the first through waves of pleasure, but she kept her thumb working the Doctor's clit, gently at first, then starting to return to its normal pace. 

"That's amazing, Yaz. That's the best," The Doctor pronounced as her orgasm starts to dull. It's not over yet, and Yaz got a near evil grin on her face.

"Oh, Doctor. You haven't even tried the best part yet. Multiple orgasms." The Doctor's eyes flew open again as Yaz picked up speed with her thumb, focusing on the right side, the left side now too sensitive and likely to pull the Doctor into pain instead of pleasure if pressed too much. She continued to manipulate the right side with sweet, but present, presses. The Doctor's eyes were full surprise, and Yaz could not tell you if the Doctor was surprised at her refractory period - or lack thereof - or because of how  _good_ it felt. The Doctor's blush had spread from that warmed red face to a blooming flood in her chest, her skin blotched a warmed pink. Yaz went to pull on an earlobe - the left one with the ear cuff because Yaz loved to fiddle with the metal - with her teeth, and when her cheek brushed the Doctor's, she felt the insane warmth spreading from her to Yaz, lighting ever nerve inside Yaz on fire. Yaz knew she had to do something about herself and soon, so she lowered her unoccupied hand while the Doctor chanted her name up into a crescendo to her next orgasm. 

"Brilliant, Yaz,  _brilliant_ ," the Doctor moaned, hips canting for a bit more, just a bit more to reach that ecstasy again. Yaz obliged, returning her fingers to the Doctor's spasming entrance while moving back down the Doctor's body and wrapping her lips around the Doctor's clit. Yaz sucked, flicked, and thrusted, curling her fingers deliciously so every time, until the Doctor clamped her thighs around her head and fell silent with the force of it all. Yaz wished she could see it. See if the Doctor raised her eyebrows or pulled them in tight. Or see if she let her mouth hang open, silent pants coming out just as she had the past two times. She wanted to memorize that reaction, throw out all the rubbish she learned in grade school so that she could keep every small detail of her Doctor fresh, perfect in her mind. Coming to her own completion, Yaz moaned softly into the Doctor's folds, and the Doctor whined in pain. She loosened her legs and pushed Yaz away. "Too much, too much," she muttered, indeed panting. After a moment, it turned to a grin. "Too much in all the best ways," the Doctor was ecstatic, excited eyes. She reached down and pulled Yaz up - who was already on her way up, thank you very much - into a kiss. The Doctor moaned softly at her own taste coating Yaz's tongue. She started to reach down between Yaz's legs, determined to give  _that_ kind of amazing pleasure to her girlfriend as well, but Yaz pulled away with a blush. 

"I, um..." Yaz should not be this embarrassed. "I kinda took care of that myself, couldn't wait, you know?" The Doctor just stared at her for a moment, and Yaz felt shame creeping in. 

"Yasmin Khan, if you hadn't just given me some of the best sex of my very long life - and listen, I do mean very because I know I look young by human standards, but we're talking much longer than that - that admission would have me pouncing you right here." Yaz smiled and laughed, an entirely different blush settling in as she slid down next to the Doctor, wrapping an arm around her.

Okay, so maybe the Doctor was wrong. Because  _that_ was the best thing ever, and nothing would ever be better than it. Although a nice cuddle with a blissful, post-orgasmic Yasmin Khan was making a good second option. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, the Doctor looking down at Yaz with adoring eyes while she brushed some of Yaz's brown locks out of her sweaty forehead.

"Alright, come on, love," Yaz said, starting to get up, trying to pull out of the Doctor's warm arms. The Doctor tightened her arms, holding Yaz closer to her.

"Whyyyy?" she complained, and Yaz was trying not to find that cute. The Doctor pushed her head into crook between Yaz's shoulder and neck, whining. "I like it here." She pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses there in an attempt to pursue her to stay, but Yaz wasn't having any of it. 

"Yes, I do too, but we need to go pee," Yaz said in a nearly clinical tone. 

"But I don't need to pee," the Doctor whined again. Yaz slipped out her arms and then pulled the Doctor up.

"Yes, you do. I don't wanna deal with you with a UTI. You're already impatient with how much you have to pee now. Having to go once every twenty minutes? You'd go insane, love." Yaz shuddered at the thought. The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Are you saying that women need to pee after sex so that they don't get UTIs? I always just thought they went to pee because they had to." 

"Most of the time the need to kicks in, but even if it doesn't, you should." The Doctor wrinkled her nose in displeasure. Yaz kissed it away, swiping a finger over the bridge of her nose. 

"That isn't fun."

"Not everything about being a woman is fun, Doctor. We can take a shower after, though, and I'll show you more of the good things." Yaz said, winking suggestively at the Doctor. The Doctor forgot that she ever hated the idea of getting up and grabbed Yaz's hand, dragging her to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> (Constructive) criticism, kudos, comments, and love are always appreciated.


End file.
